He Said She Said
by Coumba
Summary: One incredible night, two very different accounts of the story. Based off of "Summer Nights" from Grease. Randy Orton, OC .


**A/N: Another little Randy Orton indulgence of mine. I was watching Grease, and the "Summer Nights" Scene/song inspired this one-shot. I hope you enjoy!**

**Please Read and Review!  
Thnxx. **

**~The Captain  
**

* * *

"Oh come on, April, you've got to spill!"

"Yeah, come on! You can't just disappear with Randy Orton and not tell us what happened."

Oh, how I wished I could just get away with not telling them. They were the reason for me disappearing at the Hall of Fame ceremony in the first place. If they hadn't been so annoying, maybe none of this would've happened.

It was only a fifteen minutes before our Wrestlemania Lumberjill match. I was sitting in the middle of a bunch of gossip-ready women, eager to harass me if I didn't tell them all about my night with a fellow co-worker.

"We had a nice time, that's all." I shrugged, slipping on my black wrestling boots. I knew I wouldn't be able to get out of that locker room trying to avoid it.

"Nice time? You think you're going to get out of here with that kind of response?" Melina raised an eyebrow, shocked.

It's like the woman could read my mind, for Christ's sake!

"Yes, a nice time. Anything wrong with that?" I scowled, running my hands through my choppy blonde hair.

"Yeah, there is." Nikki Bella spoke. "Get down to the details, girl. Did he take you out to dinner?"

"Or did you just go straight to the hotel room?" Brie finished Nikki's thought.

God, I hated when they did that. Why couldn't one just have a complete thought, uninterrupted by the other twin?

"We took a walk around a park. No big deal." I avoided any eye contact, the pressure from these women was unbearable.

I was trying hard to focus on the exit sign above the door, or even the television in the corner. Anything but melting back into that night would've been great. I knew once I would start thinking about it, or talking about it, I'd end up getting all sentimental and lovey-dovey.

"And..?" Michelle McCool and Layla said simultaneously.

"And... We talked. We went out to get ice cream, then he drove me back to the hotel and..." I trailed off, thinking about what happened next. A subtle grin stretched across my glossed lips. But the shocked and amazed expressions of the divas around me jolted me out of my slight lust-filled trance." He said goodnight, and that was it."

I had to lie. Otherwise I'd be there much longer, describing the most amazing night I'd ever felt in my faces of excitement twisted into one of an anti-climatic scowl.

"You're kidding me, right?" Melina groaned.

I nodded cheerfully.

"You disappear with one of the hottest guys on the entire roster..." Brie began.

"Only for him to buy you some ice cream, and say good night?" Nikki finished.

A content smile was plastered on my face, I was praying they'd take the bait, and leave me alone.

"What are you? In kindergarten?" Gail Kim snarked.

"Believe me, if I had that opportunity, I'd jump his bones the second we left." Kelly snorted.

And that was that, they teased me for a few more minutes, before the match. Then, they dropped it. I was glad too. I'd rather be the only one knowing about what really happened that night, than the entire Diva's roster...

Backstage, Randy was in his locker room, accompanied by John Cena, Adam Copeland, Cody Rhodes, and Ted Dibiase.

"So, where'd you go on Hall of Fame night?" John Cena questioned Randy. "We were going to grab some beers or something afterwards, but we couldn't find you."

Randy smirked, and looked at the television screen, April was making her way to the ring with a horde of other Divas.

"I was... busy." Randy said, conclusively. He continued to stare at the screen, his grin grew wider.

"You mean, you were with April." Adam corrected, noticing the grin on Randy's face and the gaze he was giving the screen. "I saw you two sneaking out the back of the arena at the ceremony."

"So you tapped that, man?" John asked, surprised.

"Hey, no need to go into details." Randy tore his gaze from the television screen, and chuckled. He knew his friends would just beg him to continue.

"No need?" Cody snorted. "You've got to tell us what happened."

"Well.." Randy acted as if he were contemplating. " She was standing there, looking miserable with the rest of those other divas. So I went over and asked her if she wanted to get out of there. She said yeah, so I snuck her out." He shrugged, acting as if that would please his friend's ears.

"And then what?" Adam asked, plopping down onto a chair. " You brought her to the hotel and nailed her?"

Randy paused before answering, wondering if he should go with what really happened, or exaggerate the story. He decided to stick to the story. "Not necessarily. We took a little walk around a park."

"You're kidding me. Orton, you're such a pussy ." Adam shook his head in disapproval.

"I'm not finished, you asshole." Randy snapped. With Adam's remark, he decided the story needed to be tweaked. "We stopped at one of the benches, and we made out. She stopped me before we could get any further."

"Like I said, you're a pussy." Adam chuckled.

He continued to fabricate the story... "But I offered her a ride back to the hotel... And let's just say that, she made it hard for me to stay focused on the road." The tone of Randy's voice triggered devious thoughts in the mind's of his counter-parts.

"You mean, she gave you head ?" Cody asked.

Randy didn't respond, and let their imaginations run wild with the possible answers.

"What happened next?" Ted asked, intrigued by the conversation.

"Well, we were both pretty worked up by then, so I brought her up to my room, and... You know." Randy grinned again, going into detail would only make him want to go out to the ring and take her right then and there, again.

"Well, that's pretty impressive, Randy. She looks like a nice one." John nodded in approval.

"Yeah, she's nice and all, but I'd rather go for Maryse. She looks like she could handle a guy like me." Ted remarked.

"Shut up, Ted." Adam chuckled.

Randy stared back at the screen and felt his mind flood with memories of that night.

He was hoping it wasn't the end.


End file.
